Hotch and Prentiss: Nice and Slow
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Emily Prentiss has finally fallen in love but it didn't happen the way she thought it would. Will she go for what she wants or run away?


Author's Note: It has been so long since I have been on the song title forum that I forgot all the songs they had on their forum. As I was going through their new and old prompt list I found more song titles that I just had to use.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the song titles used in my story.

Song Title Prompt: Nice and Slow by Usher

Song Title Prompt: All I Ever Wanted by Chuck Wicks

Song Title Prompt: Let Me Love You by Tim McGraw

Song Title Prompt: All That I'm Living For by Evanescence

Song Title Prompt: Got a Thing for You by Hinder

Song Title Prompt: What I Want by Daughty

Song Title Prompt: Nobody Wants to Be Lonely by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera

Song Title Prompt: More than Words by Extreme

Emily Prentiss knew one thing and that is that she loved one Aaron Hotchner more than words could say. She always thought that when she fell in love it would be fast and a free fall. But oh no she had to go and fall in love with Aaron all nice and slow. She didn't even know what hit her. One minute she was looking at him as her boss and friend and the next minute everything looked so different to her with him. 

She knew that she had feelings for him but she didn't know that she was in love with him until she looked in his eyes and finished falling all the way in love with him. She did the first thing that came to her mind which was run. She ran out of his office and straight to the women's bathroom.

Aaron Hotchner stared at the spot where Emily had just been standing. He blinked his eyes a couple of times because he didn't understand what he did or said wrong to make her run from him. He looked out into the bullpen and saw that she had not gone to her desk so he knew immediately where she had run too. He was determined to find out what had made his little spitfire run away like she had.

As he walked towards the women's bathroom he had one thought running through his head which was maybe I will finally get all I ever wanted and finally be able to confess to Emily how I feel about her.

He saw someone coming out of the bathroom and said "Is there anyone else inside the bathroom besides a dark haired woman?"

The woman shook her head and Aaron smiled as he pushed open the door and said "Emily I'm coming in so I hope you're decent."

Emily looked up in surprise as Aaron actually did walk into the bathroom and then she asked in shock "What are you doing Aaron?"

Aaron smirked a little and said "I locked the door to give us some privacy."

Emily shook her head and muttered "Why do we need privacy?"

Hotch just laughed. "We need privacy because I think it's time to have a talk about our feelings Emily."

Emily's mouth fell open and then she finally closed it and said "What feelings Aaron?"

Aaron walked over to Emily and took her hands in his. "What I want Emily is for you to let me love you. I have been in love with you for it seems years. I'm tired of being lonely. I want to be by your side all the time. I got a thing for you and you are all that I'm living for."

Emily swallowed but smiled at Aaron. She too was tired of being lonely and she knew that nobody wants to be lonely. If he loves her and she loves him then why do they even have to be apart anymore?

"What about the rules Aaron? I don't want you to get fired because of me." Emily said as she laid her head on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron kissed the top of Emily's head and thought about what to say before he finally said "Rules are meant to be broken Sweetheart. As long as we do our job then I don't see where they can have a problem. If Strauss tries to start too much trouble over us I will just sick Dave on her. I want you and only you Emily and I have for the longest time."

Emily smiled and leaned her head back and said "Are you just going to talk or are you finally going to kiss me?"

Aaron shook his head and gave a bark of laughter before lowering his head to kiss the woman he loved. When he felt her lips under his he felt as if he was finally coming home.


End file.
